News UK July 2007
MPs concerned over differences between the Department of Environment, Food and Rural Affairs and British Waterways, July 31 Environment, Food and Rural Affairs Committee, July 31 topic * MPs demand tougher climate change law, July 30 Friends of the Earth, July 30 topic *Heathrow airport going to court in an attempt to ban environmental campaigners from the airport, parts of the rail network and sections of the M25 and M4 motorways. There will be a hearing on Wednesday 1 August 2007. Friends of the Earth's Rights & Justice Centre is acting for AirportWatch and other campaign groups in relation to this application for an injunction. It is an important legal case because of the effect that it could have on legitimate protest in relation to aviation and climate change. July 27 Friends of the Earth, July 27 topic *Sustainable development indicators in your pocket 2007 published, July 27 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 27 and Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, Statistical relaease, July 27 topic *Three quarters of people in England rate their satisfaction with life as 7 or more out of 10, July 27 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 27 topic *Defra publishes its annual report to Parliament on the UK Climate Change Programme, July 26 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 26 - report available via Defra website topic *Communities and Local Government Committee: Existing Housing Stock and Climate Change - New inquiry and call for evidence, July 26 UK Parliament, July 26 topic *PM announces plans to "pay tribute to the people who represent the very best of Britain" every 24/7, July 24 10 Downing Street, July 24 topic *Housing Green Paper launched. Local councils and developers invited to bid to host at least five new "zero carbon eco-towns". Each eco-town to provide 5,000 - 20,000 new homes, by 2016. A Government-led design competition to boost the architectural standards of eco-towns. Government confirms its target that from 2016 all new homes should be zero carbon, with milestones that "by 2010 new homes should emit 25 per cent less carbon; and by 2013, 44 per cent less carbon." July 23 Communities and Local Government, July 23 topic *Government launches review of regional and local economic development and regeneration, July 17 Communities and Local Government, July 17 topic *State of the Countryside 2007: Is rural England facing a future without young people? July 17 Commission for Rural Communities, July 17 topic *60 community run sites in England awarded Green Pennants, July 17 Communities and Local Government, July 17 topic *Inequality at 40-year high, and the public believes the gap between rich and poor people is too large. July 17 Joseph Rowntree Foundation, July 17 topic *UK 21st in European league of carbon efficiency and well-being, July 16 Friends of the Earth, July 16 topic *Government aims to have voluntary Code of Best Practice for the offsetting industry in place by the end of the year, July 13 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, July 13 topic *England’s regions "geared towards environmentally damaging development for short term economic gain", July 12 CPRE, July 12 *Recycling in paradise, July 10 BBC news. July 10 place, topic * Plans for major incinerator to replace St Paul’s Cathedral, July 9 Friends of The Earth, July 9 topic *Environment groups go to court over ‘Hardy Country’ Road, July 9 Transport 2000, July 9 place, topic *New runway plan for Luton scrapped, July 6 Greenpeace, July 6 place, topic *Local people to have greater say on spending, July 5 Communities and Local Government, News Release 2007/0124, 5 July 2007 BBC News, July 5 The Guardian, Voters to get direct say on local spending, July 5 topic *In an effort to say ‘good-bye’ to car-dependent train stations, Transport 2000 launch competition to find the train stations in England and Wales that are most difficult to travel to. July 2 Transport 2000, July 2 topic *New e-waste recycling laws begin, July 1 BBC news, July 1 topic References 07